The LPD in cooperation with scientists at the National School of Medicine, Pharmacy and Odonto-Stomatology (FMPOS) of Mali have developed the Malaria Research and Training Center on the campus of the National School of Medicine of Mali in Bamako. The goals of the MRTC are several. The primary goal is to develop and sustain a center of research excellence in Africa where the work is planned, directed and executed by African scientists. This goal has been achieved and the MRTC is now viewed as a model for research centers in developing countries. Based on success to date, the MRTC has been designated a primary site for testing malaria vaccine candidates. A training program for MRTC staff has been initiated to provide much needed expertise in all areas of biology, tropical medicine and epidemiology with emphasis on molecular biology and immunology. Studies at the MRTC are focused on three main areas of emphasis: 1) The characterization of field sites where vaccines may be tested and the development of an infrastructure capable of conducting clinical and field testing of vaccine candidates. 2) The evaluation and application in Mali of molecular probes developed in the LPD which use PCR- based methodologies to detect the presence of genes in malaria parasites coding for resistance to anti-malarial drugs. Tests are now in place for the rapid detection of parasites resistant to chloroquine, pyrimethamine, proguanil and Fansidar. 3)Studies in the Kangaba region of Mali to determine genetic and immunological predisposition to severe and complicated malaria. A VSAT communication system has been installed at the MRTC and the Bandiagara site, which integrate the MRTC into the NIH communications system. Radio linkages are being established with the vaccine trial sites at Doneguebougou which will provide real time e-mail access to this and other trial sites. The MRTC LAN linkage is the first of its kind in Mali and one of the few science-associated LANs in Africa. The MRTC LAN is serving as the model system for the US National Library of Medicine communications initiative as part of the WHO/NIH Multilateral Initiative on Malaria (MIM). The MRTC, in cooperation with the NIH Office of Minority Health, the Fogarty International Center,and the University of Maryland School of Medicine, is supporting a program for providing opportunities for US students to experience research and training in Africa. Undergraduate, graduate, medical and postdoctoral students are integrated into the laboratory and field research programs of the Center. Medical students are integrated into the clinical teaching programs of the medical school. This program is directed toward minority and other underrepresented groups in the US with the goal of increasing interest in careers in tropical medicine.